Lullaby for Alfred
by MysticalMaiden21
Summary: When Alfred wakes up due to a thunderstorm, he asks his adoptive mother Alice Kirkland to sing him a lullaby. Nyo!England, Human AU. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing except what I created or made up. Everything else belongs to their rightful owners/creators.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Alfred gasps in fright when he hears the clashing sound of thunder. He sits up from bed with wide, frightened eyes. He pants a bit and he was trying to regain his breathing from the shock. He hears a loud _bang_ of thunder, only this one was much louder.

Alfred yelps in fright. He pulls the covers to his chest for protection and sits there, scared out of his wits. Despite how brave the young boy believed himself to be, Alfred was afraid of thunder. Before living with his guardian Alice, Alfred endure the thunder and rain alone during his time in the orphanage. He didn't like it one bit and it caused a bit of a phobia for the boy.

Thunder sounded like gunshots. They were unpleasant to listen to and despite living in a safe home, Alfred still felt like he was in danger.

Another clash of thunder was heard and America called for England.

"Alice! Alice I need you! Alice!" He shouted desperately.

Alfred waited for a few minutes before hearing footsteps from the hallway. His door opens and in came his caretaker, Alice.

Alice looks at Alfred in worry after she puts her glasses on. "Alfred, what's wrong? Why aren't you sleeping?' She asks. "It's past your bed time."

Alfred bows his head to the covers in embarrassment. He avoids eye contact and rubs his feet together. "The thunder woke me up." He tells her. "It...it scared me..." He gazes at her and asks shyly, "Can you sleep with me? Please?"

Alice would have denied. It was late and she needed all the sleep she can get for a meeting early in the morning. She would have to Alfred to go back to sleep and just deal with the thunder and that there was nothing to be afraid off. Then she remembered she went through the same predicament he was dealing with right now.

She too was afraid of thunder when she was Alfred's age and she remembers the lonely nights she had to suffer through because of the thunder. She's not afraid of them anymore as she's already grown up, but Alfred is a young boy who spent most of his time at a orphanage. He probably had to deal with this alone before he came here.

Alfred shouldn't have to deal with this alone. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to comfort Alfred for one night. Besides, she is his caretaker, his guardian. It was her responsibility to act like one. So, making up her mind, Alice says, "Alright, but don't kick if you fall asleep. I don't want to wake up with a aching back." She warns him.

Alfred smiles in relief and he nods. He scoots over to make room for Alice for her to sleep. Alice takes off her glasses and sets them down on the cabinet that was beside the bed. She goes under the covers and settles herself conformably. When she was done, Alfred sits close to her and has her in a tight embrace.

Alice wasn't big with physical contact. She didn't like hugs that much but with Alfred it was different. Ever since she accidentally met the boy at the park during one of those fairs orphanages hold, Alfred has brought light into her dark world. A sense of warmth and protection sensed up in Alice.

She wraps her arms around him and strokes the top of his head. Alfred closes his eyes and snuggles to her stomach. "Alice, can you sing me that song, please?"

Alice raises an eyebrow. "Which one lad?"

"The one you sang to me the first night I stayed here remember? Some guy name John wrote it."

It clicked. Yes, she knew what he was talking about. She always hums it whenever she and Alfred were driving home after she picked him up from school or when she was doing the laundry. According to Alfred, that was their song. Alter loves this song.

Alice smiles as she continues to stroke Alfred's head. She hums and lays her head back to the wall. "Yes, I know what your talking about." She stops and has him face her. "But I thought you were too old for me to sing you to sleep?"

Alfred rapidly shakes his head. "No I never said that! Come on Alice, please? I promise to go to sleep of you sing to me?" Alice laughs a bit. "Oh all right. I suppose I should sing to you if your willing to go back to go to sleep."

Alfred nods. "Yea' yeah' I promise!"

"Alright then, get comfortable for me will you?" Following her orders, Alfred gets into a comfortable position. Set and ready, with ears open, Alfred listens to Alice sing.

" _Close your eyes/_ _Have no fear/_ _The monsters gone/_ _He's on the run/_ _And your mummy's here/Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful/Beautiful boy._ "

As Alice sang, Alfred listened to her soft voice that was soothing to listen. Alice was a good singer and part of that had to do with the fact Alice took lessons during her collage years when she was part of a band. Her brother, Allistor, calls it her punk/rebellious years.

" _Out on the ocean sailing away/ I can hardly wait/ To see you come of age/ but I guess we'll both/ Just have to be patient/ cause its a long way to go/ a hard row to how/ yes, it's a long way to go/ but in the meantime_

 _Before you cross the street/ take my hand._ " Alice grabs Alfred's hand and holds on to it tightly and squeezes it. Alfred squeezes back.

" _Life is what happens to you/ while your busy making other plans/ beautiful, beautiful, beautiful/ beautiful boy._ " At some during the song, Alfred felt his eyelids go heavier and heavier. He let's out a tired yawn and rubs his eye with his free hand.

Seeing that he was falling asleep, Alice slowly gets out of his bed and lays him down gently.

" _Before you go to sleep/ say a little prayer/ every day/ in every way/ it's getting better and better/ beautiful, beautiful, beautiful/ beautiful boy..._ " When she was done with the song, Alfred had already falling asleep.

The thunder had stopped and now everything was silent. Alice looks down at the boy whom she has identified as a son while she rubs her thumb on his forehead. With a loving smile, Alice leans down to his forehead and kisses it gently so she didn't wake him.

Rubbing the top of his head, Alice whispers to him, "Sleep tight Alfred. I'll see you in the morning."

* * *

 **AN: I love Beautiful Boy. Its such a nice song and I definitely want to sing this when I have a son. The song does not belong to me. It rightfully belongs to John how did I do with Fem!England and young!America? To be honest it was fun writing these two. I just love Parental!England :)**

 **So you all know the drill, please review and/or fav and thank you for reading.**

 **Bye!**


End file.
